a new life
by bibble bubble
Summary: Emmett and Rose see the grave of Bella 1,5 years after her party. They move on but in another town, another country they pick up a very familiar scent. could the brown-haired, lovely klutz still be alive? will be Jasper/Bella in the end
1. Chapter 1

**heyhey! so here's the start of another story. it just popped in my head while i walked with my dog. and i simply HAD to write it down. my story _back home _will be updated soon, i think. so anyway tell me what you think about it so far. it's just the introduction to the story, though. the other chapters will be longer and the first real chappy will be out in a few days.**

**oh, of course i own nothing and don't get any money from posting it here and... well you know the drill. i wouldn't post it on a fanfiction site if i owned any of it beside the plot  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emmett and Rose were hunting near Forks. It had been over one-and-a-half years since Edward forced them to leave.<p>

They weren't even allowed to say goodbye to Bella. That was especially hard for Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. Surprisingly Alice had absolutely no problem with it.

Three month after they left Bella, the Cullens found out that Edward and Alice had an affair. Everyone was shocked and hurt. But mostly they were angry since this affair had been going on for a couple of years now. Which means that they just played Bella and put her through all of that trouble for fun.

They were also very shocked when Carlisle simply kicked Edward and Alice out and took the family crests from them, saying they weren't worthy of the name Cullen.

It had hurt him to do so, yes, but he couldn't forgive them that they did all of that to their family and someone as innocent as Bella.

She was like a daughter to him. A daughter, he lost because these two idiots got tired of her as Emmett had put it.

So all in all, they lost three family members in a couple of months.

Alice had seen the paper cut at Bella's birthday and she had told Edward. They decided not to interfere. It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of that pathetic human. Either Jasper would kill her or – if she somehow survived – Edward would tell the family that it would be too dangerous for Bella if they stayed. Jasper would be the bad man both ways and no one would think Edward and Alice had something to do with it. In the end Edward had to interfere because it would have been very strange if he didn't.

Their plan went perfectly fine until Rose and Esme found them making out.

According to Jasper, neither of them regretted anything. They left the next morning and nobody had heard anything from them ever since.

The rest of the family, meaning Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie stayed with the Denali-Coven for a while and moved to Dublin about two months ago. Well, actually they moved into a big, old, beautiful house in the forest just outside of Dublin.

Rose, Emmett and Jasper (who was now officially divorced) were going to college, Carlisle was working in the local hospital and Esme was an interior designer.

They, of course, thought about going back to Forks and Bella but decided against it because

a): the town people would ask questions and get suspicious about their reason for moving and the whereabouts of Edward and Alice

and b): Edward had been right in one point. Bella was probably better off without them and the danger they brought with them. They had put her through enough already.

So, why were Rosalie and Emmett in Forks?

Well, there had been a problem with the house and they were to take care of it.

They stilled their thirst and went to the meeting with the estate agent.

After the problem was solved (which could have been done over phone or via e-mail, by the way), Rosalies mood had been really down. All she wanted was to be back home with her family. It wasn't easy to be in Forks for her, as well. She may not have showed it that much, okay she hadn't showed it at all, but she liked, loved even, Bella just as much as the others. She just has a hard time to let someone in and now she really felt bad for the way she acted towards her.

The thought of checking on Bella was very tempting but they knew that their appearance would very likely do more damage than good. They didn't want to hurt her any more and they also had no idea if Bella was still in Forks. High-school should be over now and she was probably at college somewhere sunny and warm.

So the two vampires made their way back to the airport while using a shortcut that let them over the cemetery of Forks.

While they passed the graves (in human-speed in case someone with a beating heart was around), Emmett saw a relatively fresh grave, four to five weeks old. In front of the grave was a picture frame with a photo in it. On this photo was someone, he hadn't seen in one-and-a-half years and his heart would have stopped, would it still be beating.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and please, please, please review.<strong>

**love ya**

**T. 3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** sooo.. here's the next chappy. it's still rather short but I'm trying to write longer ones... anyway tell me what you think and thanks to them who already gave me there feedback. you are great.**

* * *

><p>Emmett's P.O.V.<p>

Rose was pissed 'cause we had to come here for such a stupid thing. Really, talking about changing these stupid water pipes could have been done over the phone or something. No need to fly here. **( I know, I know, stupid reason but I couldn't think of anything better. Do you have any better ideas?)**

And it's horrible to be here in Forks and not finding out anything about Bella. I know, it's better that we leave her alone but she **is **my little sister, damn it! I couldn't even say goodbye to her. I swear, if I ever see Eddie again, I will make him loose that arrogant smile. You can bet on it!

Rose and I decided to take the short cut over the cemetery to run to the airport. We would be faster that way and all we wanted was to be home as soon as possible.

I looked around and saw a pretty fresh grave. I took a closer look and there in front of the gravestone was a framed picture of... no, it can't... this can't be... this, there on the photo just can't be my baby-Bella! God, NO!

I grabbed Roses arm and pulled her with me, closer to that grave, ignoring her complaining. I couldn't have said anything, even if I wanted to, 'cause now I could clearly see that it was Bella on the photo. She was sitting in the middle of a bunch of boys who looked native. Probably from the reservation. She had friends over there. And on the gravestone stood her name! God, this really is her grave!

Rose must have seen it as well, as she was silent now.

We stopped a few feet away from the grave. Banners were lying around saying "We will never forget you!" and "Always loved"

The date of her death was exactly one month ago.

I could do nothing but stand there and stare at her grave, hugging Rose. I just couldn't believe that she was dead. This just couldn't be true.

I have no idea how long we stood there but after a while I heard footsteps and a heartbeat coming our way. I turned around to see Angela Webber. She was a nice girl and a good friend of Bella if I remember correctly.

"Hello. You're Cullens, right?", she asked quietly.

"Yes, we're Cullens?", Rose answered monotone.

Angela nodded, turned around towards Bella's grave, laid the flowers she brought down and ran her hand devoutly over the frame. I could smell the salt from the tears she was fighting.

"Do you know what happened?", she asked without turning around.

a few hours later in Dublin -

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Emmett and Rose should be here soon. They should have been here a few hours ago but Rose had called, saying they had missed their flight and that they would take the next one.

I had been home from the hospital for about an hour now, Esme was home as well and since it was weekend, Jasper had himself locked up in his room, reading.

He had a hard time accepting that he couldn't look through Alice's and Edward's lies and that they had fooled him for so long.

He seems to get over Alice rather quickly. But that was probably because he was of, like all of us, unbelievable angry that they had played with Bella like that. I still can't believe that they had put her through all of this out of sheer boredom. I know that he would have liked to get to know Bella better but he was afraid of hurting her. They took the chance away from him to make a new friend.

Rose and Emmett came in and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Could everyone please come into the living room? Family meeting.", Rose said and I did not need to be an empath to know that something bad was going on.

Emmett sat down on the couch, Rose stood behind him.

A few seconds later, Jasper stood in the doorway and Esme was at my side. I put my arm around her and asked:

"What happened? Are there problems with the house?"

"No, no. Everything's fine with the house. It was just a misunderstanding, actually.", Rose said.

"Then what happened?", Esme asked, "Everything is fine, right?"

Emmett, who had been unusually quiet until now , suddenly jumped up from the couch, threw over the coffee table and screamed:

"No, damn it! Nothing is fine! NOTHING!"

"Emmett, dear, calm down.", Esme said.

"I don't want to calm down, mom! I can't!", he screamed. He was furious! What is going on?

"EMMETT!", Rose screamed, "This won't do any good, do you hear me? Destroying the living room and screaming at you family won't bring her back! She's gone, Emmett, she's gone." What started as a scream ended in a barely audible whisper, even for vampires.

That seemed to calm him down a bit. He didn't seem to be furious anymore, he just looked unbelievable sad.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered, looking down in shame.

"What do you mean, it won't bring her back? Who is gone?", I asked, looking at them and dreading to hear the answer.

"Bella.", Rose said, "It won't bring Bella back. She's gone...for good."

No. Was she saying that... that my little angel, my princess was... No! Please, no!

"Do you want to tell us that Bella – our Bella – is... dead?", Jasper asked pained. The emotions in here must kill him.

They didn't say anything, but the look in their eyes spoke volumes.

"Are you really sure?", I asked. Please, please let them be mistaken.

"We are. After the thing with the house was done, we took the shortcut over the cemetery to get to the airport. We saw her grave. She died exactly one month ago.", Rose said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is dead and everybody is shocked. how will their reactions will be? I wonder, I wonder...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for being gone so long. My mother thinks that I spent to much time in front of my laptop (which I don't), so I just have it for half an hour a day. but here is the next chapter and I hope that the next one will be faster.**

* * *

><p>Carlisle's P.O.V.<p>

Exactly one month ago. I couldn't believe it. I felt numb but I knew that was just the shock and when that wears off I would be devastated.

I slid down the wall, closing my eyes and pulling a crying Esme with me.

"Do you know what happened?", I finally asked, my eyes still closed.

"We met Angela Webber at her grave. She told us that a drunken driver hit her car when she was on her way back from Port Angeles. She got off the road and hit a tree. The car caught fire and by the time the paramedics and firefighters arrived ... it was too late.", Emmett said with a shaky voice.

It was quiet after that. No one said anything, neither did they move.

Bella was dead. After all she's been through, she died like that? Why? Why her? She did nothing wrong. Never. She was the most loving, passionate, forgiving, accepting, understanding, selfless person, I have ever met in my entire existence. Why would God do that to her? She did nothing to deserve this.

Or was her death our punishment? We, after all, deserved to suffer after all we have done and this was the worst thing that could have happened to us. I wanted nothing more than to drown in the sorrow and pain I was feeling right now but I knew that I couldn't do that. I had to be strong. For my family, myself and for Bella. She wouldn't want us to fall apart so I had to make sure that we wouldn't.

I don't know how much time had passed, but as I opened my eyes again, I saw everyone in the exact same position as before.

I looked at my watch and realized that the whole night had passed by. I had to be at the hospital in two hours.

I got up to take a shower and get ready to leave.

After I broke the silence, the others started to move as well. Rose and Emmett went up to their room to be alone for a while, Esme started to clean up the mess in the living room and Jasper excused himself and left the house, running into the woods. I guess he needed to be away from us and our emotions for a while. No one could blame him for that. He had to work through his own grief before coming back and feeling all of our pain.

I kissed Esme on top of her head before I left, saying nothing. I knew, that nothing I could say would take her pain away.

-in the hospital-

It was very quiet today. And since there was nothing to do in the ER at the moment and I my office wasn't ready yet, I went to the break room and sat down at one of the tables.

I was holding my head in my hands as I heard the chair next to me move.

"Are you alright, son?"

I looked up to see Dr. Higgins looking at me with concerned crystal-clear blue eyes. He was a man in his mid-fifties, very friendly and kind. When I started working here, he offered me to talk to him if I had any problems.

"Oh, Dr. Higgins. Yes, yes everything is fine.", I said and tried to smile but failed miserably.

He kept looking at me with now risen eyebrows.

"It's just... you know that I have adoptive children, who are going to college?"

He nodded.

"Well, you see, in the town we lived once, they had a friend, Bella, she was about their age and she soon became a part of my family. She was a new sister to my kids and a daughter to me and my wife."

"So you miss her?", he asked.

"Yes I do, more than you can imagine. We didn't have any contact to her in one-and-a-half years because we didn't part on particular good terms, though we all still love her. Two of the kids had gone back to the town where Bella lives because there were problems with our house and while there, they found out... that she died a month ago."

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Carlisle, please call me Carlisle.", I interrupted. My voice sounded dead, even in my ears.

"Okay, Carlisle, but only if you call me Roger." I nodded, "Carlisle, I am sorry for your loss. You loved her like a daughter?", I nodded again.

"Do you want to talk about it? I have the suspicion you feel like you can't talk to your family about it.", he said.

"My wife already lost a child and the kids all loved and missed her so much. We would break apart if I wouldn't be strong for them.", I explained.

"That may be true. But you can't be the strong one the whole time, you would break at some point and you can't help your family then."

"I guess you're right.", I said. And I knew, he was right, but they all look at me for guidance. I couldn't let them down.

"Did you have your lunch break already?", he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't really feel like eating anything." Like I ever would feel like eating human food ever again. But I guess that's not really important right now.

"Well, I didn't have mine yet either. Let's get outside and you can tell me a bit about Bella. What do you think, mh?", he asked, standing up.

I sighed and got up as well.

"Well it can only help, now can it?", I asked while we made our way to the park.

We sat down on a bench and Roger was silent, waiting for me to start.

-Dr. Higgins P.O.V.-

I sat there, waiting for Carlisle to colect his thoughts. I think it will be good for him to talk about it. I have seen a lot death in my life, that's part of the job. But I have also learned that trying to be strong the whole time will get you nowhere. You have to talk about the things that concern you. One of the little things I remember from my university days as a psychology student. Good thing I changed to medicine...

Then he started talking.

He told me how he met Bella in the ER and about her clumsy behaivior. He managed real smiles as he talked about her blush and her talent to trip over flat surface.

I could see that he really loved her in the way he described her selfless and caring ways, her strong will, bravery and inner strengh.

"She was such a lovely girl. She didn't deserve to die like that. You know, she was on her way back home after a spending the day in a nearby city. A drunken driver hit her car and she got of the road. The car caught fire. The road has never been used much, so until someone noticed, it was too late."

His voice broke at some points. But I kept quiet, because he looked like he wasn't done yet.

"It's just so surreal. People die everyday, I know that, but... I just don't understand why. There's no reason – just a coincidence. If she wouldn't have went out that night, or drove home at another time, she'd still be alive."

-Carlisles P.O.V.-

I stopped talking and looked at Roger for the first time, since I started to talk about Bella. And I knew then that I chose the right person to talk to.

Many emotions could be detected in his eyes. He understood.

"From what you just told me, I think that Bella was a very lovely person. And you're right, there's no reason. Things like that happen everyday, every hour, minute somewhere on this planet. The death of people so young, with no apparent reason are the hardest to accept. But... it happens and we have to find a way to deal with it. It's hard, I know. Especially when you love this person so mch as you seem to love Bella. But loved people never really leave us, do they? You can always find them in here.", he said and put his hand over his heart.

I smiled at that. It sounded totally cheesy, but he was right. Bella was my daughter in every way but blood. I will never forget and always love her.

I will take a while to mourn and I know for sure that it will never be the same again, but life goes on and Bella wouldn't want me to spent the rest of my existence being sad over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review :) in the next chapter we will see the views of some of the others. I would have put it wihtin this chapter but then, it would have gotten a bit too long for my liking aand I don't have the time for writing more.<strong>

**so... bye **

**:-* t.  
><strong>


End file.
